1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sidemarker light, and particularly to a sidemarker light utilizing an electro luminescent (EL) slice as a light source.
2. Description of Related Art
Sidemarker lights have been extensively used in corridors and little rooms for leading walkers to a direction by emitting a dim light.
Existing sidemarker lights utilize a tungsten lamp as a light source. With the progress of EL slices, sidemarker lights utilizing an EL slice as a light source (EL sidemarker light) can be found in the market. Products of this kind have several advantages, such as long lifetime, little power consumption and safety. However, the structure of the known EL sidemarker lights is very complicated. For example, electrical wires must be used to solder the terminals of an EL slice and plugs, or a number of conductive rubbers and circular springs are required. Therefore, the profile and cost of the known EL sidemarker lights cannot satisfy the need of the markets.
The object of the present invention is to provide a sidemarker light utilizing an EL slice as a light source and having a simple structure.
To achieve the above object, the present invention discloses a sidemarker light, comprising a light housing, an EL slice and a fastening mechanism. The light housing includes a bottom plate having at least two through holes and a top cover coupled to the bottom plate. The EL slice includes a lighting portion and at least two conductive terminals. The fastening mechanism includes a pair of terminal receivers and a pair of plugs. The terminal receiver has a terminal-buckling portion and a plug-buckling portion. The terminal-buckling portion is used to buckle said two conductive terminals. The plug has a coupling portion for being buckled by the plug-buckling portion and a through portion for passing through the through holes on the bottom plate.
Since the EL slice and plugs are mechanically coupled together in the sidemarker light of the present invention, the components of the sidemarker light are significantly reduced, and the structure of the sidemarker light is simplified.